AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fullfilled
by Vgerland
Summary: Superman's Family comes to light. Superman's kids follow in his footsteps, or perhaps flightpath. Based on the family I created in All Is Well and The Kent Family Saga. NOTE CHAPTER 3 IS A SYNOPSIS of the prior All Is Well Series that this story follows.
1. It Begins

AIW – The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled

Late May in the year 2013

Superman looked out into the crowd, the day he had dreaded and had carefully held at bay for years had finally come. It was also a day he dreamed of with pride and longing. He knew he was ready, he felt sure his family was ready even if Lois wouldn't admit it. The big question had always been and still was; is the world really ready to accept what was coming next?

He had always guarded his secrets, his private life. Only a very few knew he had a life outside the suit. Even less knew or suspected he had a family…that was all about to change. Once told there would be no going back, the world would know he wasn't alone anymore and hadn't been for quite some time. They would know he wasn't the last of his kind. How would the world respond to his duplicity, his lying by omission and misdirection? Would they understand it was all necessary? Or would they considerate it a betrayal of the trust they had bestowed on him. After what had happened just this morning, there could be no more delays. It was time. He noticed Richard in the crowd nodding at him giving him courage and Jimmy was there with his camera ever ready. He heard Lois' fast heartbeat just before she and Chloe pushed their way though the crowd to stand with the men. He allowed himself a smile and began.

"Over the last several months there has been growing speculation that there are alien beings here on earth other than myself. Unexplained occurrences, reports of sightings and witnesses who claimed to have been rescued by someone with powers similar to my own. I have up till now refused comment. I find I can no longer hold my tongue. After what happened this morning I feel I must finally speak out."

He took a deep breath and looked around the crowd again seeking out familiar faces. "I find I must now confess that I know the explanations for all the reported occurrences. In fact, I know the rescuers first hand." He allowed himself a soft laugh, "and it has been going on much longer than any of you know. I oversaw many of the rescues myself unseen by the ones being saved and quite often by the ones doing the rescuing. You see it was all part of their training. I needed to know they were ready and fully prepared to tackle the life ahead of them but I was also determined to keep them safe." He smiled again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like you to meet two of my children." There was a stir in the crowd as people took deep breaths in anticipation and some in outright shock at the revelation.

As the crowd moved back slightly making room a young boy floated down followed closely by a pretty young girl. Both had dusty blond hair, perhaps like their mother's and their father's unmistakable striking blue eyes. The girl looked to be perhaps fifteen or sixteen at most and the boy a couple years younger. Both had suits with similar colors to their father but neither wore a cape. A small El family crest was present resting above their hearts.

As the two young beings settled down near their father the crowd remained quiet. Well placed cameras were capturing it all, soon the whole world would know. Superman was a father. But just who was the mother?


	2. Firsts

Chapter 2 AIW – The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled - Firsts

Earlier that morning - Late May in the year 2013

Somewhere in Kansas

Superman looked out over the horizon and was horrified at what he was seeing. The storm was much worse than he had ever seen before, filling the sky with the darkness of tornados fanning out in multiple areas. There was no way he could manage this by himself. He took a deep breath and raced to the largest funnel cloud. Once there he spun around in opposition to the prevailing winds in a deliberate effort to dispel the fierce energy. As the winds were dispersed and subdued he moved to the next one and repeated the process. Just as he approached a third storm cloud it began to dispel before his eyes. He looked closer and saw the flash of red and blue. Smiling he headed to another cloud that still needed his attention.

When all the tornadoes were spent the father son team met up in the sky high fiving each other in the joy of the moment not noticing a storm chaser plane approaching them with cameras rolling. Kala activated her flight ring and zoomed up to warn them. She had been nearby secretly helping an injured man escape his car that had been tossed around like a toy.

Superman saw the plane and just smiled and shook his head in acceptance. No use trying to hide them anymore. Although they were both still very young, Jason a month shy of twelve and Kala fourteen and a half, they were both ready. Lois was not going to agree or understand but it was time to go public. Besides, short of outright lying it was out of his hands. That plane was broadcasting live. Good thing the kids were in their uniforms and in what they referred to as their 'El Team cover disguises'.

The plane passed them at close range did a barrel roll and turned back towards them rocking the wings celebrating the morning triumph of the dispelled storm as well as the discovery of the threesome. The three hovered in silence as the plane once again passed them. The pilot and occupants were visible in the cOckpit clearly whistling, waving and cheering wildly in their excitement of the unexpected discovery.

Kala and Jason looked towards their father and saw the smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes. She was happy that he was finally going to be able to share this side of his life, and that she was part of it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Late May 2008

Kala was awakened from her dream by a light tapping sound. Still slightly disoriented she looked around the room and once again heard the tapping. Now realizing it was at her door she wasn't surprised when her little brother came bounding in already dressed for school. "Kala didn't you hear mom call out for us to get up."

"No, I was having a dream. Jason… is Dad here?"

The little boy frowned. "No, I wanted to go flying but Mommy said he didn't make it home last night. He's still in In-doe-knee-sha helping people. Did you need to tell him about your dream? Maybe I can help." He brightened.

Kala looked at the door as she pulled him in close and practically whispered. "Jennifer is going to have an accident today. Hmmm, Dad and especially Mom may not like this but we need to do something. I don't want Jenny to get hurt so I guess it's up to us to prevent it. Here's what happened in my dream…"

The two continued whispering till Lois stuck her head in the door. "Kala, Jason what are you two up to? Breakfast is ready. Kala sweetie, hurry up and get dressed it's almost time to leave, you're going to make us late."

The small private school had several play areas. One of the favorite spots was a big Jungle Gym that the kids loved to climb, swing and play on. It was a large custom built cedar gym with multiple play areas. On this particular day Jason was playing with one of his little friends but was also keeping a close eye out for Kala and Jenny. Jenny lived next door to the Kent kids and the three often played together in the small close knit school.

Jason was pretending he was in a Wild West fort with his friends. He was pretending to be a scout on the lookout. It suited his needs perfectly. Suddenly he heard Jenny and Kala come running up to the swings. Unfortunately they were all occupied so Jenny headed for the monkey rings.

"Jenny, let's go play something else." Kala pulled on Jenny's arm trying to steer here away from the jungle gym.

"No, I wanta do this. I think I can make it this time." She ran up the stairs and jumped out catching the first ring then grabbed the second and went for the third.

"Please Jenny, let's go play dodge ball, there are too many other kids here now."

"Wait, first I wanta show you what I learned in gymnastics the other day." She swung her feet up around her head twisting her grip. But she wasn't expecting the ring to be sticky and it caused her to lose her hold of the ring. "Ahhhhhhhhheeeeee" She fell landing right in the arms of Jason who had somehow appeared right under her. As she fell he fell with her to the ground effectively breaking her head first fall giving her a soft safe landing.

"Owwwwwww, you hurt me!" he screamed.

The two slowly untangled themselves and started to get up. Kala quickly ran to help wanting to make sure both were unhurt. Two teachers came running up to join the youngsters now all stopping to watch.

"Jason, Jenny are you two alright?" The teacher looked them both over while brushing the grass off them. She couldn't help but notice that Jason had a tear in his pants at the knee and his knee appeared to be bleeding slightly from a scrap.

"I'm alright Mrs. Saavikam, Jason saved me from landing on my head. I didn't hurt you did I Jay?" she asked the smaller boy.

"I'm alright. I'm strong like Mr. Incredible, remember?" He made a big show of making a muscle man pose then noticed Kala giving him a funny look before she knelt down to examine his knee.

"I think he needs a Band-aid, Mr. Incredible is bleeding." As the three kids and teacher headed into the nurse's office Kala whispered to her little co-conspirator. "Nice job Jay, nobody will ever guess, we are a real team now." Jason smiled back and nodded proudly.

The school nurse patched his knee and pulled out his records. "I should call you mother or father to let them know what happened."

"I'm not really hurt. I skin my knees lots badder than this all the time."

"I don't know. School protocol is for me to call your parents when you get hurt." The nurse didn't notice that the two kids looked at each other worriedly as she called their mother.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Lois was not happy with the news and sent both kids up to their rooms as soon as the three arrived home. She told them to think about what might have happened if things had turned out differently. She thanked Virginia for watching Elina and sent her home for the day. Soon she was pacing the floor impatiently waiting for Clark to get home from yet another emergency. She had all but given up and had just gone to the kitchen to fix something for the kids to eat when he finally arrived home entering from the porch expecting nothing more that a nice quiet family dinner.

Seeing him Lois stormed at him, "Clark, you have to go up and talk to your kids. You won't believe what they've been up to today."

"Whooo, slow down, what are you talking about. What have _our_ kids done?"

"Kala dreamed Jenny was going to fall from the monkey rings on her head today. So she and Jason came up with a plan to 'rescue her'. Clark no telling what could have happened! Jenny could have been hurt, or hurt worse, Jason could have given himself and the whole family away. There's just no telling were it might have ended."

Clark pulled Lois in to him embracing her in his arms, "Lois calm down." Looking down at her he spoke soothingly, "What did happen."

"Well nothing thank goodness. Nobody was hurt but Jason pretended to have a scraped knee. He was wearing that earpiece the Trprians gave him. Clark, they are much too young to be doing this you've got to put a stop to it." Looking up at his face she stopped, "Wait…you don't even seemed surprised. Just how old were you when you started playing the hero? And did you do it behind your parents back too?"

He smiled back at her, caught, "A little older that Kala is now, but you have to remember Jason and Kala have a lot of advantages I didn't have. Yes I did some things behind my parents back but I think you're way over reacting here. Let me talk to them."

"Clark, we need to stand together on this. I don't care what you did. I think they're too young to be doing stuff like this especially on their own."

"I want to hear their side of the story, the whole story before I decide anything."

"Fine, have at it." Lois sighed deeply and went into the refrigerator and pulled out a couple dishes then noisily started preparing dinner. One of her few specialties… leftovers!

Knocking gently on Kala's door he called out. "Kala sweetie, can I come in? I need to talk with you about what happened."

Kala opened the door, it was clear she had been crying. "I'm sorry dad. It was all my idea. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just wanted to help Jenny that's all. You weren't here so I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm sorry honey. Tell me exactly what happened. Everything you remember."

"I had a dream right before I woke up this morning that Jenny fell off the monkey rings and I think she broke her neck. Daddy an ambulance had to come and take her away. It was awful." She sniffled and hugged her face to his chest.

He hugged her tightly, "Awwww, I know Honey. So you wanted to help, huh? What did you do."

"Jason said you hadn't come home and you were helping a lot of other people so we couldn't call you. I just knew we had to do something. I told Jason about my dream and we talked about what we could do to try and keep her safe. I tried my best to keep her off the rings but she wouldn't listen. Jason was ready though and broke her fall giving-way like you've shown us so she wouldn't get hurt. He wore his shape changer thing and even used it to make it look like he scraped his knee. That was our cover but then the nurse called mom to tell her what happened."

"Jason used the shape changer to fake an injury?"

"Ah huh. It worked too. The nurse even put a Band-aid on it. Are we in trouble?" She looked up at him with tears still evident in her eyes. "Don't be mad at Jason. It wasn't his fault."

"Oh, honey, I'm not mad at either one of you. I understand why you did it. How could I be angry when I would have done the exact same thing in your place."

"Mom's mad."

"Sometimes she doesn't understand us, but she's not really mad. She's reacting out of fear not anger. Next time you think about doing something like this call me first. Promise me you will call my name out and if at all possible I'll answer. Okay?"

"I promise."

"Now go wash your face. I'm going to talk to Jason for a minute then we can all go downstairs together. Mom's fixing dinner…we'll all three need our strength and courage for that, even if it is just leftovers!" Kala managed a giggle. "That's my girl. It'll be alright I just need to help your Mom understand."

Jason was standing in his open door as Clark entered the hall. "Did you hear what Kala and I were talking about?"

Jason nodded his head slowly. "Daddy, I wanted to help. I knew I could do it and still keep us safe. I wouldn't give us away. That's why I made it look like my knee was hurt."

Clark smiled at the little boy looking so serious and grabbed him up into his arms. "I know and that was pretty smart of you. Did you think of that all by yourself?"

"Ah huh. Kala told me to be careful and fall if I had to catch her and I remembered what you taught me about needing to break a fall so I fell to my knees when I caught her and when I saw my pants were torn I made it look like my knee was hurt too and it worked… the nurse even put a Band-aid on it but then she called mommy." He stopped and took a breath. "I told mommy I wasn't hurt but she tore the Band-aid off to make sure. See." He pulled his pants leg up revealing his unblimished knee.

Clark allowed himself a chuckle, "Yes, I do see. Did you hear what I told Kala about calling to me before you two try anything like this in the future?" the little boy nodded again. "I guess I need to step up your training huh?" Then he whispered… "But don't tell your mom I said that!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks everyone for the reviews. It really helps keep me motivated. ;)

Coming next chapter – Reactions


	3. AIW Series History Lesson

An All Is Well history lesson

An All Is Well Series History Lesson

**WARNING - Spoiler Alert: Don't read if you don't want to know! What happened in the previous All Is Well stories**

**All is Not Well (note this was my first attempt at writing)**

Lois and Clark find their way back together shortly after the events in SR partly with the help of Jason who inadvertently reveals Clark's secret to both Lois and Richard. Richard quickly realizes Lois and Clark belong with each other and steps aside. He and Clark end up like brothers and Richard is an important part of an extended group of family and close friends. Richard also becomes good friends with Chloe a former schoolmate of Clarks. (not related to Lois here but same basic character from Smallville now working at the DP) Clark has quit the paper and is now working freelance allowing him much more freedom and independence. Jason becomes more and more like his father as time passes.

After getting married Lois and Clark settle down in a new home together with Jason and Kala a young girl they adopted after Superman rescued her from an abusive situation. The little girl and Jason had been friends at the private school and he told her to call for Superman next time she was being hurt by her mother. Kala's father had been killed a few years earlier in Iraq and her mother never got over it. The mother had turned to the bottle and began taking her pain out on her young daughter who was then known as Katherine but sometimes called Kala. At the adoption proceedings Katherine asked her name be changed to Kala Lane Kent. Her father had called her Kala before he was killed.

The family also has a dog named Einstein, a young golden retriever that they adopted from the prior owners of the house they purchased which is just a short distance from the Riverside house where Richard now lives with Chloe.

The story includes three story arcs including one titled _Trask_ with entries contributed by none other that SHADOLibarian writing the Trask parts which was based on the alien hating man from Lois and Clark fame. Neither of us knew what the other would write next. Needless to say it was a lot of fun.

The story continued in **The Kent Family Saga** where the family faced new trials culminating in the birth of Elina Lauren Kent and Braden White born approximately one month after Elina. Richard and Chloe are also now a married couple and the 4 are all best of friends.

During the story Superman and Jason are kidnapped by a powerful group of aliens threatening to destroy the earth. As the alien adduction part of the story concludes a gift is imparted to Jason that gives him the ability to appear to shape change using a small earpiece device. Kala is also given a gift, the knowledge that she is a natural empath with abilities of her own. Included with her gift is the knowledge of how to begin to use them. She is able to read minds, and has premonitions and is able to communicate telepathically with Clark on occasion and to a lesser degree with Jason. The family is still learning just what Kala is capable of. Clark feels she was meant to be part of his and Lois' family so they can guard her and help her grow into her powers. She saves Clark's life with one of her premonitions and also helps him heal emotionally after a near death. Although she is not related to either of them Clark sees Lois in her, to him she looks like a young Lois and he was drawn to her at first sight just as he was always drawn to Lois. On the other hand Lois sees Clark in her very loving and sensitive nature. Kala is very protective of her little brother. Being a couple years older than Jason she is instrumental in keeping him from giving away the family secrets.

The second part of the Saga story deals with Clark healing and the world reacting to what had happened. The last part deals with the return of a well known enemy, Luthor, who gets a final ironic fate. Little Kala's premonitions once again play an important part of his final defeat.

**Glimpses of The Kent Family** is mostly fun snippets of the family at different times shortly before or after Elina was born. Most were stand alone but some were leading the family forward with connecting events.


	4. After The Storm

AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled Chapter 3 After the Storm

Late May of the year 2013

Lois was working diligently on her exposé of the latest dirty crime lord. Behind her the war room was suddenly filled with a buzz of excitement as people stopped what they were doing and gazed up at the monitors above their heads. Alerted by the sudden change in the room's atmosphere Lois looked up at the closest monitor and her mouth fell open in shock. There for the entire world to see was Clark with both of the kids floating in mid air. He had that puppy dog look on his face she normally found so endearing. Not this time though. Jumping up from her chair she ran towards Richards' office wanting privacy before continuing to watch the live feed. She almost slammed the door on Chole who was unknowingly right behind her. Richard was standing by his desk watching the screen with the biggest grin clearly proud of what he was seeing.

Lois unceremoniously grabbed the remote from Richard's hand and turned the volume up.

"…tornado when all of a sudden they were just there in the sky. I have never seen anything like it. I've been chasing storms for years and I've never even seen him before. Now out of the blue there are three of them. Sheesh, they look like kids…wow…I think maybe Superman has kids. I'm going to try and get a little closer. They're just hovering in the air like magic. Wow…this is so bleeping cool!"

"That ladies and gentlemen was a replay of a live broadcast from a well known storm chaser, Brad Winford. It's obvious that he and his comrade were really excited at what they were witnessing. The video was taken and broadcast live to the local area just a short time ago. As you can clearly see Superman was joined by two young flying beings while dispelling several tornadoes in southern Kansas. No report of just who they were or where they came from but could Mr. Winford be correct in his assumption? Might they actually be Superman's children?"

"According to sources the three are still being sighted helping the area recover from what could have been mass destruction from an unprecedented group of tornados. We'll keep you posted on the latest and will try to bring more video as they become available in this exciting and fast moving story."

"I can't believe it. What was he thinking?" Lois raged at the monitor.

"Lois, it didn't really look like he had a choice. He was just caught unexpected." Chloe offered.

"No, he doesn't get 'caught' unexpected, not like that anyway. He would have heard that plane miles away. He's been waiting for this but he promised me we would make the decision together. Damn him, they're still too young for this to be happening. They need time to just be kids first!"

"Lois maybe he…"

"Wipe that grin off you face Richard. You're just as bad as he is. I'm going to the roof and he better be there." She stormed out leaving Richard and Chloe cringing. Perry called out to her as she passed, but Lois just ignored his urgent yell to get in his office, stat!

Xoxoxo

Clark had wanted to see Lois to set things straight with her before anything else happened but things just seem to be happening so fast almost taking on a life of it's own. When the three headed towards The Daily Planet building intending to secretly meet with her on the roof a helicopter suddenly appeared flying overhead in all likelihood with them in their sight possibly even following them. Not good, even worse he could clearly see in the distance Lois pacing back and forth on the roof her hands and arms lashing about as if in a heated argument with someone. Him no doubt he thought as he began to listen.

"Clark, get you sorry butt down here, now! Just who the hell do you think you are anyway? If you think…."

Just then a second helicopter appeared and before he knew it Jason was catching a cameraman who had leaned a little too far out trying to get a better picture. He had to forget about Lois for the moment as the two copters were about to collide in mid air in their attempts to get the best shots of the three flying figures. By the time the copters were diverted from their ill fated paths there was a full crowd down below on the front steps of city hall and the only thing Superman felt he could do under the circumstances was just land and face the music. Lois would just have to be made to understand.

xox

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like you to meet two of my children."

Superman looked out over the crowd as they remained quiet for several seconds then whispers were heard in every corner as their inquisitiveness took over the shock of the revelations just confirmed. He could hear Lois swearing under her breath at him. "You! You wanted this to happen." He looked to his left and right at Kala and Jason. They were both smiling happily but he could see and hear their excitement and nervousness in their breathing and in their racing heartbeats.

Everyone with a camera angled for the best shots pushing and shoving for the prime locations. Jimmy was among them but mostly for show he felt confident he would get a chance for an exclusive shot later. Perry was livid that Clark hadn't stopped by the bullpen before showing up at this impromptu press conference but then again he realized Clark wanted The Daily Planet to appear to be as surprised as everyone else. Jimmy was sure he'd make a point of giving them an edge somehow, after all his wife worked for the Planet and his friends had kept their secrets for years. Looking sideways at Lois, he felt sorry for poor Clark. Boy was he in the dog house and Mad dog Lane was practically foaming at the mouth.

Although the images had been pretty clear from the morning video shot by the storm chaser now the three were all right there standing on the steps of City Hall on solid ground for hundreds to see. Superman raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen my children, Mahe my oldest…" He smiled at Kala and took her hand in his then turned to Jason and took his hand as well. "…and Sasha both of the house of El."

One of the reporters found his voice and responded, "Sasha? As in the Greek meaning defender of men?"

Superman smiled. "Yes, exactly and Mahe is Hebrew for Gift of God but then I consider all of my children gifts from God."

A couple of the reporters jumped at that, both shouting at once. "How many children are we talking about?"

And, "There's more than these two. Will we be meeting them as well?"

Lois was livid, her heart pounding in Clark's ears and Superman allowed himself a quick glance her way before answering.

"My wife and I have four children we also have a younger girl and boy that you will not be meeting for some time. I hadn't really intended for you to meet these two just yet but since we were 'caught' this morning the decision was effectively taken out of my control. If these two hadn't been ready and wanting this for some time I would have found another explanation." He pulled both kids closer to his sides. Kala looked up at him and smiled again gaining confidence at his words as the father and daughter exchanged smiles.

A reporter addressed Jason directly, "Sasha, you look what, about 13? Aren't you a little young to be playing hero?"

"I don't consider it playing when lives are at risk. My sister and I have been secretly helping dad for years now. We make a great team, Mahe and I."

Kala spoke up. "Our mother also believes we're too young. I don't believe the good people of Kansas that were facing those storms this morning think we're too young or the people in those helicopters just now. Or the passengers of Northwest flight 285 last week, or even the Douglas family of Metropolis that Sasha and I rescued from a fire when Dad was busy elsewhere well over two years ago. We may be young but we have been training and waiting for this day for over six years and Dad's right, we are ready."

Another reporter cleared his throat and addressed his question to Superman, "Hmmm, is your wife, umm… the mother of your children…is she human or is she an alien like you?"

Superman looked at the kids one at a time taking his time before responding. He had expected this question and had decided on his answer long before it was asked. "Does it really matter?"

Just then both Jason and Superman turned their heads to the left sharply, each with the same far off look of concentration. Kala nodded her head as the three communicated silently and held her place as father and son rose up together and disappeared into the sky.

"I'm sorry, we're needed elsewhere. Don't worry though." she smiled sweetly looking directly at Jimmy's camera so she could also discretely see her mother's reaction. "We're always around."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Late May 2008

The dinner table started off much quieter than normal. Both Jason and Kala picked at their food neither having much of an appetite. Good thing since Lois had managed to over heat the leftovers and they were dry and rather unappealing.

Trying to break the mood Clark mentioned their plans for the kids spending a few weeks out on the farm as soon as school was out. Was it really in less than a month? Lois just eyed him and continued feeding Elina spoonfuls of puréed green beans interspersed with her favorite, applesauce. Soon Clark and the two older kids were talking animatedly making plans for adventures and more training making use of the freedom the farm always allowed them.

Lois finally had enough and dropped the spoon on her own untouched plate. "That's it. You finish feeding Elina. I'm taking a bath, and I would rather NOT be disturbed!" She looked Clark right in the eye as she punctuated the not and headed up the stairs.

"Kala, would you finish feeding Elina? I don't think I better wait any longer to clear this up with your mother."

Jumping at the opportunity Kala pushed back in her chair and took her mother's vacant seat. Elina had been squirming and was glad when the food was once again presented to her hungry mouth.

Turning back around at the bottom of the stairs Clark whispered back to them, "I'll be back down to fix us something better to eat in a few minutes. Jason, toss that stuff down the garbage disposal."

Stopping at the bedroom door Clark could hear Lois' heartbeat just on the other side. He couldn't see her face because she was leaning with her back against the door. "Lois, can I come in. I'm sorry. I need to make you understand."

"What's to understand?" She stepped back and walked further into the room allowing him to enter. He went to her and started to pull her back towards him into his arms. But she resisted and took a couple steps towards the window before turning around to look at him. "I'm not ready to share them. Once they get a true taste of that life you lead I'm going to lose them. I'm just not ready…I'm not sure I will ever be truly ready." She stopped, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Lois…"

She cut him off. "I thought when we adopted Kala that at least I would always have her. But the world is getting her too."

"Oh Lois" He finally managed to gently pull her into his arms and into a full comforting embrace. "I never knew you felt that way. I'm so sorry." Pulling back slightly so he could see her face he brought his hand up to wipe away a stray tear. "Don't you realize you ARE and have always been first and foremost in my heart? You and the kids are my world. Lois you're not losing any of us. We're right here and I will always return to you but we can't stop the kids from growing up and becoming all they can be. If we try they'll just go behind our backs and then we'll truly lose them."

Lois shook her head slightly resisting his logic so he continued. "It wouldn't happen overnight but it would happen and they could end up not trusting us and out of my reach for protection. They need to know that they can come to us and they need to let me guide them. That's the only way to keep them and our family safe."

Her stance softened as she allowed her head to rest on his warm chest. Then looking up into his eyes she spoke somewhat resigned but determined. "Promise me you'll take it slow and don't ever leave me in the dark. I can't stand to be in the dark where our kids are concerned."

Looking back at her almost losing himself in her amazing eyes, "I promise we'll make the decisions affecting the kids and our family together." Then he sealed the promise with a kiss. Looking mischievous as he pulled away slightly he asked sheepishly, "Does this qualify as a fight? Cause you give the best make up sex ever?" He tickled her ribcage and she pulled away laughing.

"Oh you get out of here. I'm taking a bath alone, remember!" He turned to leave still laughing and she called after him. "Like you have anything to compare it to anyway!"

Lois sauntered into the bathroom smiling inwardly as she let the trials of the day fall off of her just like the clothes that were now littering the floor leading from the bedroom to the bathtub. She turned on the water to full blast as she poured a generous amount of raspberry bath oil in the tub knowing it would drive him crazy smelling it lingering on her skin later that night. She would give him a new best ever. Heck, she thought, they both needed and deserved it.

Downstairs Clark was on the phone with Richard asking if perhaps the kids could spend the night.

XOXOXO

Next time: You'll just have to wait and see

Again thanks for all of the reviews they really do help keep me motivated. Kisses to all of you. ;)


	5. Surprises

AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled - Chapter 4

Late May of the year 2013

Kala shot up into the sky following in the wake of her father and brother. Happy her dad had been so thoughtful as to build in a special GPS tracking device linking her with them along with an emergency panic button for their ears only. He had made one for Lois too but she had stubbornly refused to wear it. Insisting she could take care of herself.

Kala followed the device and soon found them, one on each end of a failing levee trying to keep the breaches from giving way. Smiling she flew close to the damaged section and quickly made adjustments in her force shield directing the shield to the levee keeping the breech from giving way. Clark and Jason both understood instinctively what she was doing knowing it would free them to make repairs rather than just holding the levee together.

Soon one of the helicopters found the trio and once again they were shown on live television for the whole world to see.

Xoxo

Back at the steps of city hall Lois and Chloe had been accosted by several reporters before they could leave.

A television reporter shoved a microphone towards them. "Ms. Lane, you were linked to Superman at one time. Were you aware he was married, that he had children?"

"Superman and I have been friends over the years but he always kept a lot of secrets, even from me. Now if you will excuse us we have a paper to get out."

As the Planet personnel hurried back to the nearby office Chloe smiled at how Lois had managed to sidestep that question so easily without even really lying. She must had given it a lot of thought over the years and been prepared.

Back at the office Lois pulled up a file just as Perry stormed over to her leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Lois you better have something spectacular for us. We've kept your family secrets for years and…"

Turning to look up into his eyes she whispered back, "Perry, you know me better than that. Surely you didn't think I was going to let anyone beat me to an exclusive on my own kids?"

Perry smiled. "That's my Lois."

"Phffff", she snorted, "You'll have your exclusive in a few minutes. I just want to make a few adjustments to fit the circumstances and by the way, Clark has already proofed it."

Just then their attention was diverted to the monitors that had been replaying the events from the city hall when they broke in with live feed showing the trio at the levee. Lois took a deep breath watching with pride as Richard and Chloe joined her.

Richard whispered, "It's going to be alright Lois. Clark is right. They really are ready for this. He has trained them well."

Lois nodded accepting the facts. She already knew that it wasn't the children that weren't ready. It was her and she would never ever really be ready for any of this.

The End of May 2008

Lois stopped what she was doing, her attention drawn to the monitor a few feet away. Superman was being interviewed by a reporter at his latest rescue.

"Why do you do this, just what's in it for you?"

He looked at the reporter, bewilderment written all over his features. "What else would I do? I have all this power… I can't imagine my life being other than what it is."

The reporter continued along the same line of thought. "But it seems that you're serving mankind when you could so easily rule it."

"I don't look upon it as serving…I feel I'm just doing my part to make my home safe for those I care about." Then his face turned solemn. "I'm sure it's as my Kryptonian parents would have wanted. They knew just how powerful I would become here under Earths' yellow sun and undoubtedly that's why they instilled in me such a strong sense of duty on my first long trip here. They would have let me die with them if there had been even the most remote possibility of me becoming a callous dictator the likes of their sworn enemy General Zod."

Lois sat back in her chair, that's why he's like he is, so doggedly stubborn about protecting this planet even to his own detriment. His father drilled it into his subconscious all those long years ago, duty, duty to this unyielding, at times ungrateful, and always voraciously demanding planet. It all made sense now, but what about duty to himself, to his own well being? Was he now planning on doing the same thing to their children? Not if she had anything to say about it.

No longer interested in the copy she had been so engrossed in just a few minutes earlier she closed the file. It was just going to have to wait; her concentration was lost in her thoughts of her own family. She got up and walked over to Chloe. "How 'bout we go grab lunch? I'm thinking I would like someplace that serves strong Margaritas."

"That bad huh? Give me just a couple minutes and I'll be ready. Just don't count on me joining you in a drink though!"

"Oh don't give me that, I know you love Margaritas and Cosmo's as much as I do…" Then seeing Chloe's sly smile, "wait, don't tell me, are you expecting again?"

Chloe's smile dissolved as she looked around the office. "Shhhhhh, we don't want to say anything yet."

Moving in close so they could whisper Lois said conspiratorially, "Congratulations that is so great!" she gushed. "I'm sure Richard is thrilled. How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"We just found out for sure a couple of weeks ago and Braden is only seven months old. Do you think it's too soon to be having another baby?"

Looking out the window thinking of her own husband's sure reaction to the news she sighed. "Well, it's too soon for me to want another baby. But Chloe, you're the most natural mother I know. It must be in that Smallville water or something."

Chloe rolled her eyes as Lois continued. "I'm sure you'll be up for the challenge. Besides, you don't have to worry about your babies suddenly flying out of the stroller at the park, or knocking an entire aisle down at the supermarket trying to grab something shiny."

"Lois, now come on. You don't have to worry about that happening either. Really!"

"Well, maybe not quite yet. But I have had nightmares about it happening." Both women laughed outright.

"I know, let's go to that new place, the one that serves all those so called organic health food entrées. I don't know why but I'm already feeling drained from this pregnancy." Eyeing Lois she continued "Heck, we could both benefit from a healthier lunch than we normally have."

Xoxoxo

The End of May 2008 - Later that same afternoon

Clark was working at the FOS deep in thought. He keyed in commands one after another working on a project he wanted to complete in the next couple of days or at least before the weekend. Eight month old Elina screamed excitedly waving around a little toy she had just grabbed away from the just slightly younger Braden. Braden puckered up and began crying at the loss then tried clumsily and unsuccessfully to grab it back from his stronger and more agile playmate.

Clark hearing the melee turned to look at the two infants a short distance from him. "Elina give Braden back his toy. You have your own."

Elina took the toy out of her mouth and threw it at Braden then began crawling toward her father pulling herself up on the crystal console where he was working. Noticing the shiny crystals she grabbed the closest one and immediately put it in her mouth. It hummed and glowed to life.

"Elina NO!" Shocked, Clark quickly snatched the glowing crystal from Elina and looked closely at her, examining her mouth to make sure no harm had come to the precocious infant. "This is not a toy, nor is it a teething device. Your mother would kill me for sure if you were suddenly thirty feet tall!"

Turning his attention to the slightly wet crystal in his hand he wiped off her slobber till the humming stopped and the glow went dark then replaced the crystal in the console. He reached down and picked up the rambunctious infant. "I guess it was a bad idea bringing you here without backup to keep watch. Hmmmm, I really wanted to finish this. What am I going to do with you?"

"Da da" Elina wiggled in his arms and tried to reach for another crystal. Clark moved hurriedly making sure the console was safely out of her reach.

Thinking quickly he went to the entrance of the fortress and broke off a bit of the icy structure while she squirmed in his arms trying to steal the icy object from him. Using his heat vision he sterilized and fashioned it into a shiny crystalline looking chew ring. Finally allowing Elina to take it she delighted in the new prize as the icy cold toy was almost instantly in her mouth making a great teething toy.

Sitting her back down next to Braden in a little play area he'd prepared earlier she seemed content for the moment. Unfortunately Elina was a lot more mobile than she'd been the last time he'd brought them there alone and she just wouldn't stay put. Clark had to keep a close eye on her, thinking the whole time it would have been so much easier if Virginia had been available to watch them this morning.

Before long Elina tired of the new toy and once again crawled to the console. Clark laughed and gave up once again picking the infant up in his arms. "Alright Elina, you win." He returned the console to sleep mode and carried Elina back to the play mat and joined the two infants in play for several minutes before the three headed back home in the crystal starship. He would have to find another time to finish his project.

Xoxox

The End of May 2008 - That same evening

Lois, Richard and Chloe came into the house laughing about something. Jason, and Kala came running out of the home office to greet them, Clark followed momentarily. Just as Clark started to kiss Lois hello he stopped and pulled back looking wide eyed at Chloe's stomach. Jason followed his father's gaze and inhaled deeply his mouth open in surprise. The room froze in place.

"Oh shoot, now the secrets out for sure." Chloe shook her head looking at Richard and sighing.

Clark finally looked up into her in eyes with the biggest grin, "You're pregnant?"

She shrugged an almost apologetic yes. "Like I had any hope of keeping it from you. Or even your little super ears." She smiled, looking first at Clark then Jason. "I guess you two can hear the heartbeat huh?"

"Ummmm, Heartbeat?" He looked at Jason and winked. "How about heartbeats."

"What do you mean heartbeats? You mean mine and the baby's, right?"

Lois put her arm around Clark as she looked up into his twinkling eyes then into the identical eyes of their son trying to decipher just what they were sharing. Then she heard Kala giggle. She knew too. Darn that ability those three had of communicating without the need for words. Not able to stand the suspense any longer she broke the silence, "Okay, that's enough, what aren't you saying."

"You're doctor hasn't heard the heartbeat yet, right?"

"It was too soon. What's going on, if you weren't smiling so big I would be scared right now. What has you three acting this way, spill it."

"Chloe there are two distinct fluttering heartbeats besides yours. Jason and I can clearly hear them both and yours is beating a little fast right now."

Shaking her head, "No way. No…" She gasped as realization struck hard, "My great aunts are twins…" She swallowed hard before continuing. "…identical twins. I'm going to have three babies all under the age of two." She sat down on the sofa in dismay.

Richard's mouth fell open in a shocked but happy expression, "Twins, really? Are you sure?"

Clark raised his eyebrow smiling at his friend as he nodded a silent affirmation.

"You know what this means don't you?" Richard laughed out excitedly. "We're going to catch up with you. Three kids each." He was oblivious to Chloe's obvious anxiety caused by the sudden realization of what they would be facing.

Clark's grin faded. "Wait that's cheating, _Lois_" he implored.

Lois pulled away abruptly from Clark as she reacted to the turn of the conversation. "Whoa, this is not a competition, and don't _Lois me_!" She rolled her eyes with her hands now firmly on her hips. "Men!"

Then she noticed her distressed friend on the sofa. "Chloe, are you alright. Don't worry, Clark and I will always be right here to help you and you know how much Kala loves helping out with the babies."

Clark smiling again added, "Chloe it'll be great. There can never be too many babies in the house."

"Shut up Kent haven't you caused enough trouble today? Just don't count on another one in this house for a while, at least not one of ours."

"What, I didn't do anything." Clark took on an innocent expression looking to Jason and Kala for moral support.

Lois looked back over at Chloe, "How about I go make you some nice soothing Chamomile tea?" Chloe smiled nodding then got up and both women headed for the kitchen.

Clark smiled over at Richard, "This is going to be so great."

"I know." Both kids were smiling in agreement.

Xoxo

That night Clark snuggled up to Lois. "Richard and Chloe are so lucky, Twins, hmmmm." The smile took over his whole face.

Lois mumbled something unintelligible.

"I wonder if twins run in my family."

"Hmmm" was the only answer.

"I guess it doesn't really matter since twins run from the maternal side."

"Ahuhmmm"

"Lois, do twins run in your family?"

That question stirred her wakefulness, "What! NO thank goodness, and you can put that thought right out of your head. Now, let me go to sleep. I'm tired."

He sighed and smiled but several minutes later. "At least they run in Chloe's."

"Cla-lark! That's enough!" She moved to the edge of the bed turning away from him seeking quiet but most of all sleep.

"Lois did you know that when I quiet the outside world your heartbeats almost deafen me?"

Lois softened and turned back to look at him in the near darkness. "You don't really mean that? You're speaking rhetorically right?"

"No, I mean it. Our family's heartbeats take over my whole world at times drowning out everything else. At times they become my own personal metronome and the only thing that keeps my heart beating is to match their timing. My whole existence is wrapped up in these few heartbeats."

For a second Lois didn't say or do anything in response, she was too overcome with emotion. Then finally she moved back cuddling up close to him then lifting up her head tilting it towards his as their lips met in a tender kiss. Settling down onto his warm arms she nestled into his embrace and closed her eyes as peaceful sleep overtook them both.

Xoxo

A few days later back at the fortress alone he worked on his surprise for the family. He had finished figuring out the special programming required and the exact specifications needed to make it all work in each individual piece. He smiled to himself happy with his accomplishment. Hopefully Lois would feel the same way. His smile faded as he realized he needed to show her before anyone else. He did promise.

That night after the kids went to bed he took his chance. Clark called her into the office and brought out a box that looked to Lois like some kind of heavy duty security jewelry box.

"I would have preferred to test these first but since I promised to always keep you informed I'm showing them to you tonight before I share them with the kids or anyone else."

Lois looked down at the box now open and saw several smaller boxes. Counting a dozen in all she was intrigued so she picked one up and opened it as Clark just watched her smiling, obviously waiting for her reaction. Inside was a tiny device similar to the thing the Trprians had given Jason only much smaller. Looking up into his eyes she asked. "Are these all filled with what I think they are?" He simply nodded still waiting for her reaction. "But why so many?"

"I don't know how many we might need. I can always make more but this will do to start." Seeing Lois' reaction he raised both his hands to stop her thoughts. "No it's not what you think. I just thought our whole extended family might want or need one."

Lois nodded slowly taking the idea in. "So you made one of those things for all of us?"

He smiled relaxing somewhat. Then Lois sat down in his desk chair. "Clark if you give Kala one of these… one of these _things_ you know she's going to try to be like Jason she could get herself killed. I won't let…"

"No Lois, it's not like that. Surely you have to know I would never let her put herself at risk."

"Then you tell me, what is it like?"

Pulling the guest chair around from the side of the desk he sat in front of her taking her hands in his. "I know we don't have a ghost of a chance to keep her out of 'things' so I came up with an idea to not only keep her safe but all of you. The devices don't just give you a shape changing ability they also provide an impenetrable force shield that would be automatically activated as needed."

Lois looked down at the tiny device. "This can do all of that?"

"Yes and once in place you won't even be aware you're wearing it. I figured with our children so young and Richard and Chloe's one of them might someday give us away. These would give everyone some protection."

Looking back at the box she noticed what looked like a small belt. "What's that?"

Smiling he picked it up. "This is a flight ring for Kala. The cartoon idea was cute but _really_ a ring on a finger? I thought it would provide more stability and safety worn under her suit as a belt."

"A flight ring? You've got to be kidding! You're going to let her fly by herself?"

"Well she really wants to…"

"Clark, we can't let her… let them do everything they want. Oh, man I need to really think about all of this. I certainly hope you didn't make _me_ one of those."

He shook his head and said rather sheepishly. "I figured…, well actually I hoped you would rather just continue to fly with me holding you." He looked her deeply in the eyes as he leaned in for a kiss.

Shaking her head and sighing in resignation she leaned forward finally and met his lips but then pulled away. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Give me a day or two to think this over. I want to hear what Richard and Chloe think too. Okay?"

"Kay" he smiled. Then sighed as he turned away hearing something in the distance.

"Go" she smiled as she pushed him away.

Xoxo

Upstairs neither realized Jason had heard every word and had tiptoed to his sister's room as soon as his dad left to confide it all to her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Reviews are very much appreciated. Sadly, The author is directly motivated by reviews. The lack of reviews makes me worry that I'm writing crap and contributes to a lack of interest. Plus RL becomes more important.


	6. Superdad

AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled Chapter 5

Late May of the year 2013

Lois looked up at the monitor a short distance from her desk showing an image of Superman with Kala and Jason performing yet another joint rescue. They seemed to be all over the news since being discovered earlier that morning. As she continued to watch she saw the ever controversial Dirk Limbergh being interviewed. Stopping what she was doing she motioned for Chloe to watch.

...

"…I have never really trusted that alien. Nobody's as good as he tries to make us believe he is. He has something hidden up that hot blooded blue sleeve of his, some agenda that he's patiently waiting to spring on an unsuspecting world."

"Um, just what are you suggesting?"

"I clearly see a slow, but quite deliberate takeover of the entire world and I for one am not going to stay quiet about it."

The female reporter frowned at his suggestion. "Surely you are not suggesting Superman…"

Interrupting her he smirked, "His pretty blue eyes have you snowed just like most of the rest of the world. I have you know that there have been dozens of women calling into my talk show over years, all claiming to have bore his offspring. I never believed it possible so I just dismissed it. That is till now. I mean that 'alien' and a human woman." He shook his head in disgust. "Just how do we know he hasn't been building an army all this time made up of hundreds of half-breed alien bastard children scattered all over the globe. It's totally perverse if you ask me."

...

Lois lost it at the last statement and reached around her back fumbling for something, anything to throw at the monitor. Grabbing the first thing her hand landed on she flung it at the offending face still on the screen. Her stapler slammed into the monitor and then fell to the ground open with the staples flying out in all directions as the screen went dark and broke off the mounting. It dangled sparking and hissing much to Lois' satisfaction.

The whole war room broke into cheers that went quickly quiet as Perry came barging out of his office followed closely by Richard both headed towards Lois and Chloe's desk. "If I hadn't heard what that sorry excuse for a talking head said I would be taking the cost of that monitor out of your next paycheck." The cheers filled the room again but were somewhat more subdued.

"Back to work everybody and Lois, the next time I might not be so understanding."

"Heh, I just wish it'd been that idiot's head."

"Enough, besides we have better ways of getting back at the likes of him. I just got a call from the producers of UpFront News Magazine. Chloe, you and Richard need to head up to New York. You're both booked on tonight's show. The segment is Superman, Superdad, America Reacts."

Lois looked up. "Hey, what about me? I want…"

Perry shot her a look then interrupted before she could object. "Lois, NO. It would be a really bad idea for you to be on that show. Your temper…"

"PERRY! I want to be there to respond …to explain if needed…" Then she realized his point, "Oh hmmm…maybe you're right. Damn!"

"That is why Richard and Chloe are going. They asked for you and Chloe but I told them you were NOT available tonight."

Richard looked around the office as he spoke noting just who was perhaps listening in. "Uncle Perry is right Lois. Chloe and I can be objective but we still can make sure Superman is represented and not disparaged."

"Do you know who else is going to be there?"

Perry shook his head in answer, "Sorry, they're still lining up the guests. They did say there would be a live blog, phone-ins and requests for Email comments. Lets all go into my office so we can talk a little more privately."

Richard and Chloe led the way to Perry's office with Perry stopping just long enough to tell one of the other reporters to call the tech department to come and remove the 'malfunctioning' monitor.

Lois started to follow the others to Perry's office but stopped to look out the window and speaking under her breath she whispered, "Clark, where are you. We need to talk!"

As if responding to her all but silent plea Clark walked out of the elevator and meandered into the room taking in the dangling monitor. Lois remained where she was and as soon as he got within reach of her she grabbed his tie and practically dragged him into Richard's empty office.

As soon as the door closed behind them Lois let go of his tie and cut lose with her hurt and anger. "What were you thinking? You promised we would make that decision together."

"Lois, it just happened… We were fighting the storms and…"

"Yeah, and you didn't hear that plane." Phifff "Right! I suppose the fact that you also have a younger girl and boy just slipped out!" She waved her arms in the air to punctuate her words.

"Lois, I'm just so tired of hiding all of you, pretending to have no real life, tired of women constantly coming on to me."

"Oh and you think telling them you're married with kids will make them leave you alone. Well, I wouldn't count on it. Mr…. Super man!"

She looked over at the monitor still on with the anchors discussing the recent comments she had found so offending. She reached for something but Clark grabbed her hand stopping her from grabbing anything that could be used as a projectile. He immediately guessed what had transpired moments before he got there and stopped her from wreaking a second monitor in less than ten minutes. The commentary caught his attention and he listened for a few seconds before turning back to Lois who was waiting anxious for his reaction.

"Lois, there are no other women, and certainly no other children. Surely you know that."

He looked more like the old lost Clark than she has seen him look in ages. Seeing his pained expression Lois softened realizing he was hurt more by her seaming reaction than what was being said. She pulled him close resting her head on his immense chest for a few seconds then looked up into his eyes, "I never doubted you, not for a millisecond. I just can't stand to hear people say such things about you or our kids. It tears me up inside when people say things so…so blatantly Xenophobic especially about you and our children."

"Lois, there have always been people afraid of me. We're never going to be able change that and Jason and Kala understand. We've discussed it often enough knowing full well this was likely to happen. We just can't give people like that any credence."

"I know, I know but it still hurts, doesn't it hurt you to have to hear this? I don't want anyone calling our wonderful beautiful children perverse. And he almost spits the term _half-breed alien_. I don't want them to have to hear any of it. Not now, not ever. It breaks my heart that they might be hurt by what some shallow bigoted person might say or write."

"Lois, our children are amazingly strong. They know better than believe any of the ramblings of the likes of Dirk Limbergh. It seems if anyone is to be hurt by him it's you." He cupped her chin as he spoke.

Lois sighed and shrugged. "He just makes me so mad I want to …

"To throw something?"

She allowed a smile finally. "Yeah" Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she put her head back on his chest as she spoke. "You and the kids looked so happy this morning. I really do share that happiness. I'm just so afraid Kala will get in over her head, and now this."

"I'll never let that happen." He smiled remembering their first long morning with the 'El Team' in the open. All three had gone from one emergency to the next mostly together. He only broke off to handle crime related activities without them. "Kala and Jason make an amazing team. She brings so much to the game. Her insights and ability to connect with and calm people instantly makes our job so much easier. And Jason, I couldn't be prouder."

Lois leaned back looking up into his glistening eyes. "We did good huh?" He smiled and nodded. She padded his chest as she pulled away. "That said Richard and Chloe are leaving in just a few minutes for New York. UpFront News called and asked for Chloe and me to do an appearance tonight on a news special called Superman, Superdad, America Reacts but Perry is wisely sending Richard with Chloe instead of me."

"Oh. Hmmm." He frowned considering what she had just told him.

Lois noticed for the first time that Richard and Chloe were standing right outside the office obviously giving her and Clark some privacy but perhaps needing to enter. "If you want to say anything to them they're right outside the door. Seems we're in his office."

They both chuckled as Clark turned around and motioned for them to enter. Richard smiled broadly as he entered then his excitement from the morning got the best of him as he patted Clark on the back. "Wow that was some entrance the kids made." Then he stopped not sure if the air had been fully cleared between Clark and Lois.

Clark laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure Jason and Kala will be telling you all about it for weeks."

"Did Lois tell you that Richard and I are leaving for New York in a few minutes? We're booked to appear on UpFront News tonight?"

"Yes, she just mentioned it."

"Anything you would like to have us say on your behalf?"

"Chloe, you've known me most of your life. Richard is like a brother. I trust you both will know what to say… and what to be left unsaid. Just don't let the naysayers rile you." Turning back to Lois. "I take it you released that exclusive you've been sitting on?"

Lois nodded, "Perry ordered an extra edition and even if the other papers do the same all they'll have is your statements at City hall. I made sure to give the impression that you gave us this exclusive interview after your first appearance with the kids this morning. We're also including several pictures Jimmy took at City Hall."

"Sounds like everything is covered. Anything I need to do?"

"Yes, you can go home and explain to your five and a half year old daughter just why she can't help daddy too! And while you're at it you need to remind your youngest that he has got to stop trying to do everything his brother and sisters do. The terrible twos are bad enough without having to worry about trying to explain how your son broke his friend's wagon."

"What did Jonny do?" Clark was almost afraid to ask after all it had only been one morning. He wondered just how much mischief _could_ one thirty-four month old child get into.

"Clark, Virginia took them to the park and he was using one of the other kids wagon as a launching pad trying to fly again."

"Oh, That bad huh?"

"OH, I'm letting you off easy Mr. You better go before I really let you know what's been going through my head today. It's hard enough trying to keep those two a secret now you've gone and told the world they exist."

Clark raised his hands and backed up preparing to leave then unable to resist he quickly moved back in close to kiss her lips softly before exiting the office. Richard and Chloe snickered as they prepared to leave. "We'll see you both tonight when we pick up our kids."

Xoxoxoxo

The End of May 2008 - That next morning

Lois couldn't help notice Kala and Jason stealing glances at one another while they ate their cereal. They were hiding something. Had Clark broken his promise already and told the kids about his surprises that morning when he took them flying? Hmmm. "What is up with you two?"

"Uh, nothing Mommy. We're just excited about going to the farm for vacation. That's all." Jason looked from his mom to Kala who nodded her head in agreement. It _was_ true; they really were getting more excited everyday about the upcoming summer vacation.

"Well hurry up and eat schools not out yet. Richard and Chole should be here any minute and we need to be ready to leave as soon as Virginia gets here." Lois didn't question him on his explanation but she wasn't really buying it. Those two were up to something, again. She just wasn't sure if Clark had a hand in it. Hmmm. Those two might be able to keep their secrets from her but Clark was another story altogether. She would just have to ask _him _as soon as he got back from wherever he was.

On the way to the office after dropping the two kids at the private school Lois told Richard and Chloe about Clark's surprises from the night before. Richard seemed as excited as Clark had been. Over the years it had become so transparent to her just why she had fallen so quickly for Richard in Superman's absence. They were so much alike it wasn't funny. Lucky for her Chloe took a more guarded position similar to her own in the matter otherwise she would never be able to slow the superhero training down.

Xoxoxosos

AUTHORS NOTE:

The Next 2013 part update include the UpFront News Magazine show titled: _Superman, Superdad, America Reacts. _I am requesting real emails or pretend call-ins to be included in the chapter. Please send them to me by PM. You can be positive or on Dirk's side. Or you could be one of the so called ladies he was referring to. Have fun with it. Dirk is going to be one of the guests.


	7. UpFront News Part 1

AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled Chapter 6 - UpFront News Part 1

Late May of the year 2013

Clark arrived home to find Virginia and all of the kids in the back yard huddled around Jason and Kala avidly listening as they told of that mornings rescues one after another. He wasn't sure who was the more excited the young kids, the part time Real Estate agent neighbor turned nanny or the young heroes.

As Clark joined them Jonny lost all interest in the story telling and forgot the others instead wanting his dad's attention but mostly wanting to be picked up to go airborne. "Daddy, Daddy me go flying now?" The others quieted seeing Clark had appeared among them.

As the toddler jumped up and down Clark stooped over and picked him up in his arms. "From what your mom told me you were a bad boy this morning. Did you break a friend's wagon trying to fly again?" The little boy stuck his lip out and pouted then chewed on his finger still not answering.

Virginia laughed, "It wasn't really that bad. The wagon was old and may have just been ready to give out. No real harm was done and I'm afraid it was really due to Elina taunting him to do it."

"I'm not surprised. Elina, you know better than that."

At that the little girl lowered her head and looked down at her feet as if embarrassed. Looking back up but now with a pouting look like her little brother she answered. "Well he can't even jump high. He's just a dumb baby. I was just trying to help."

"Elina, you need to be nice to your little brother." Clark rolled his eyes slightly shaking his head remembering how she had tried to give Jonny to the Whites as they left with the twins and Braden that first night he and Lois brought the newborn home. He saw more of Lois in Elina every day. She was the most adorable looking little girl, sweet and cuddly but where the sweetness stopped another side of her emerged and she was as smart and quick as a watchdog and just as ready to bite, a miniature Mad Dog Lane with superpowers. God help them all.

His attention turned back to the toddler. Jonny was all boy and like most little boys nothing was safe with the little demolition derby around, especially in his case it seemed. According to Martha it was payback time for real. He sighed half laughing to himself but not wanting the little ones to know. "Whose wagon was it? We should really replace it."

"It belonged to one of the kids at the park. I offered but they didn't really seem concerned. Everyone was too busy talking about the new superheroes."

"Hmmm, yeah that. Hmm." Just then both Jason and Clark turned their heads hearing something.

"Dad, can Kala and I handle this one? It doesn't sound too serious."

He hesitated momentarily listening then nodded. "Alright, but call me if you need assistance and no fooling around, that means no interviews hear? I don't want you two answering any questions without me present just yet."

Jason was able to change instantly but had to wait as Kala ran into the house removing her outer clothes as she ran. She came back out seconds later and they took off together.

Clark walked over to a sandbox where the White twins had just gone back to playing and sat Jonny down next to his well used dump truck. The little boy forgot all about flying for the moment as he joined his playmates. Elina and Braden ran for the swings as Virginia and Clark both headed indoors.

Xoxox

That evening after dinner Lois and Clark set up strict ground rules for the 'El Team' including no skipping school unless it was a dire emergency. They were not to respond to any crime related activities. They also went over what they should and should not answer in the way of questions from the public or press. Their disguises were purposefully meant to make them look a little older therefore they were instructed to skirt around any age related questions. They were not to discuss their younger sister or brother except in vague terms. Most importantly, they were not to react negatively or respond in kind to rude or hateful remarks.

Clark and Jason once again heard a call for help. "Dad, can we?"

Clark smirked then nodded and once again the two were off. Lois raised her eyebrow then walked over to Clark embracing him as she looked up into his face with a wry grin. "_This_ just might not be so bad."

The two kissed but jerked apart upon hearing a loud crash from upstairs. Clark looked up and seeing the cause just lowered his gaze while closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I hope you didn't really like that ceiling fan in Jonny's room."

Clark raced upstairs with Lois following as fast as she could. They found Jonny sitting in the middle of the room looking innocently at the broken off part of one of the colorful blades from the ceiling fan in his little hand. He looked up at them and dropped it obviously not in the least bit hurt. Braden and the twins were all three on the other side of the room looking wide eyed all just waiting to see what happened next.

Clark took one second to look around the room and called out to Lois' surprise. "Elina, I see you hiding behind the side of the dresser. You might as well come out and tell us what happened."

Elina peeked out from the dresser still partly hidden from Lois' view, "Nothing happened. We was just playin."

Lois picked up the broken blade Jonny had dropped. "What is this?"

"I don't know." Elina said in the most innocent voice.

"Don'nd know." Jonny mimicked.

Both parents looked over at the dresser with a couple drawers open and stuff moved out of the way on the top. "Elina did Jonny climb up on that dresser and try to jump or 'fly' to the fan?"

"Huh? What fan Daddy?"

Lois had had enough super antics for one day. "Alright, bedtime for all of you, Elina go to your room and get ready for bed. NOW! Clark put YOUR son and his little friends to bed, I need a drink!"

"Honey, they're just being kids."

After tucking the four boys into the two twin beds and programming the iPod on the nightstand Clark tiptoed to the door as the soft voice of his long dead mother began one her many language lessons. Walking to the next room he knocked softly then entered Elina's room where he found her in her pjs ready for bed but on the floor playing with a doll. Looking up she asked, "Can't I play just a little longer Daddy?"

"No, time for bed. Pick out a book and I'll read you a story." Brightening the little girl grabbed her favorite. Soon he was tucking her into bed having finished the story and this time as he exited he heard his father's soft voice giving a science lesson.

When Clark came down to rejoin Lois, she was seated on the couch with her feet up under her body watching a crime show but mostly waiting for the UpFront News show to come on. Kala and Jason had gotten home and had asked to stay up and watch the show even though it was a little past their customary school night bedtime. Lois had reluctantly agreed to let them feeling they did need to know what was said under the circumstances.

A couple hours later, after returning from a solo Superman job Clark joined Lois, Jason and Kala in the family room just as the station showed a promo of the show.

Tonight at 10 a Super Special UpFront News. Superman SuperDad America Reacts. On the show Babs Winters of UpFront news interviews Richard White International Editor of the Daily Planet and his wife one of the papers top writers Chloe Sullivan both with longtime connections to Superman himself. Also featured will be an interview with none other than Dirk Limbergh. Finally we will have a round table...

"WHAT!" Lois jumped up from the couch. They're having that…that…" Looking over at the teens, "That jerk on the show!"

"Lois, calm down. Let's just wait and see how it plays out. Most people are too smart to pay much attention to him. That's why he's relegated to a radio talk show."

"Well, now they're giving him a network showcase to spew his venom. Take me there Clark, now. I want to personally knock some sense into him. Or maybe just kick him back under that rock he crawled out from under."

"Lois." He grimaced. "I'm not taking you within 100 miles of that man."

"Pheff, you're just chicken."

Jason tried to contain his laughter. "I'm going to go make some popcorn. This is gonna be good. You want to help me Kala?"

Soon the show started. Richard and Chloe were sitting next to the hostess both looking self assured and open. Babs leaned in and started with a straightforward question.

Xox

"Just how well do you know Superman? Do you know who he is outside the blue suit?"

Both Richard and Chloe were a little taken aback since Babs was better known for interviewing celebrities lately than hard hitting news worthy people or politicians.

Chloe took a deep breath and answered, "We have known Superman for years, or more specifically since shortly after the New Krypton incident. He has never told us who he is." She smiled inwardly to herself thinking that she hadn't lied; _Superman_ _didn't_ tell either one of them. Jason gave the secret away to Richard and she had figured it out on her own so technically she was being honest. Granted she _had_ known Clark much longer but that was not what was asked, now was it.

"How do you feel about the 'Super Children? And did you know before today that he had children?"

Richard answered, "I don't really believe its important if or when we knew. What is important is why he felt compelled to keep them a secret. Given the history of how he's been treated at times and how vulnerable a small child would be in this world I see compelling reasons for him wanting to 'not tell' the world he had children or a wife for that matter."

"What do you mean how he's been treated? He's worshiped by millions."

"He's also feared and hated by some. What has not been widely reported is that the winter after the New Krypton incident he was very nearly killed by a rogue government organization simply because he is who he is, an alien."

"Is his wife an alien, or is she human? He was asked that question this morning but he didn't answer, can you answer that question now?"

"It's my understanding that Superman _is_ the last of his kind. Would you really deny him the companionship of a wife and family when he's so very humanlike that he _could_ reproduce with a human woman? Do you even realize what a one in a million chance that is?" Richard responded.

Chloe picked it up, "Not only that but you have to remember that according to his own account featured in the Daily Planet years ago, Superman arrived here when he was very young. He probably thought he _was_ a human for a part of his life. For all he does he has never asked for anything from us. Shouldn't he be allowed to live and enjoy a life just like any one else?"

"Hmmm, interesting points. Thank you and I hope you'll both stick around for the roundtable question and answer period later in the show." Richard and Chloe exchanged glances and both nodded. "After a few words from our sponsors we'll return with Dirk Limbergh. Remember send you emails to the address on the screen or call 1-800-UpFront to voice your opinion. Lines are now open."

Xoxo

Lois surreptitiously looked over at her cell phone lying on the other side of the coffee table in front of Clark then got up and wandered over towards it. Clark, Jason and Kala were all three lounging back on the sofa together sharing a bowl of hot popcorn that Jason kept heating up every few minutes.

Seeing Lois meandering over Clark sat up and grabbed the phone. "I don't think you need this."

Lois hiding her annoyance plopped down in Clark's lap and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Jason's lap. "I just wanted some of this, hmmm hot popcorn."

"Yeah right. Since when do you help us eat popcorn?"

"Well, why can't we call in? Clark you know what that jerk is going to say."

"Oh, and just what are you going to say? This is Mrs. Superman. I don't like what you're saying about my husband and children."

Lois rolled her eyes at him. The show started again so she looked at the popcorn in her hand frowning and then forced fed it to Clark before retuning to her chair on the other side of the coffee table where she plopped down, her annoyance at not getting her way evident.

Clark swallowed and barely containing his amusement smirked. "Am I going to have to send you to bed too?"

Xoxo

"Now ladies gentlemen the always controversial Dirk Limbergh. Mr. Limbergh, you made some pretty wild accusations this morning. Just what do you have to back them up?"

"Babs, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" He gave an ingratiating smile then continued. "For years I have been contacted by women who have claimed to have produced children with Superman. Granted I never took them serious. I mean, who would have thought him capable or if he would even be compatible with humans, especially to the point of reproduction? But now…I have to say, I tend to think there is a very real possibility and it scares the hell out of me. Think of it, just what is to stop him and his from taking control of this entire planet?"

"Mr. Limbergh, really. He has never done anything but good for this planet."

"Oh yeah, what about that whole Lord Kal-El alien invasion thing. Try telling that to North Kamdar."

"But that wasn't really him. His body was forcibly taken over by that Trprian. Why he almost died shielding earth and then again defeating the Warlord."

"Or so he says. Maybe that is just a convenient excuse."

"Okay, back to the whole thing of other babies out there. Have any of those so called mistresses provided proof to back up their claims?"

"I've just now started to dig back through the records. There were several pictures sent of children and babies that do bare a strong resemblance." He opened up a folder and handed Babs several pictures.

"Pheff, these could be a number of celebrities' babies too. They mean nothing."

"Granted the evidence is slim but I just started digging, where there's smoke there's fire."

"Where there is fame and power there are always those trying to cash in too. That just may be the fire you're seeing." Turning to the camera she smiled trying to not let her dislike for the man sitting with her show. "When we return, the roundtable. Joining us along with our featured guests will be our own James McNight."

Xoxo

It had been all Lois could do to remain quiet. When the segment ended she smiled, "I knew there was something I liked about Babs Winters."

Just then both Clark and Jason jerked up straight. "Dad can I help you. It sounds bad."

Clark hesitated for a second and then nodded. "Alright, but Kala you stay with your mom this is too dangerous for you in the dark."

Before Lois could say anything the two were gone. The almost empty popcorn bowl had been deposited on the coffee table and was still spinning slightly. Lois stretched her arms up and pretended to stifle a yawn. "I don't think I can stomach any more of this tonight. I Tivo'd it just in case your dad had to leave so I'll catch the rest with him some other time. I'm turning in." As she leaned over to kiss Kala goodnight she snatched her phone up off the table from behind her back.

Xoxo

Authors note:

I'm breaking this here due to length the next part will be posted in just a couple of days. It will have emails and phone-ins from all of you wonderful people who gave me contributions. There are some great ones. Good news it's not too late to be included but time is running out. Tic Tock.

Present Day will be continued in the next chapter if not in the next part of this chapter.


	8. UpFront News Part 2

AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled Chapter 6 UpFront News Part 2

Late May of the year 2013

Lois sat on the bed and turned the television on down low so Kala wouldn't hear she had decided to watch after all. She sat on the bed and taking out her cell phone she started to key in the number she easily remembered, 1-800-Upfro then stopped and hesitated considering what she was doing. Clark had always said the cell phones Bruce had provided them were untraceable but still she just wasn't comfortable calling that number from her personal cell phone. Instead she hit 228.

"Bruce, it's me. Hey can you do me a favor and patch me through to 1-800-873-7668?"

"Clark's not there is he?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lois, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to get caught in the middle. It you want to call in to UpFront News do it yourself, your phone is secure."

She could hear a woman's voice in the background. "Lois, I know how you feel Bruce wouldn't let me call in either."

Bruce shook his head, "Cat I'm sure Clark can handle the situation without any help from us."

"I don't need Clark's permission! If I want to call in I will. But thanks, you told me what I need to know. You are sure, right?"

"Lois, I'm sure. Go ahead knock yourself out."

Lois disconnected the call and immediately dialed the number she had just asked Bruce to call then she waited and waited while the line rang… and rang… and rang. Finally when she was about to give up the call was answered. Are you interested in asking a question on the show?"

"Um YES! I'm Superman's…."

"Yeah yeah you and half of the women calling."

"Huh?"

"What question did you want to ask?"

"I want to know who the he!! that fat little prik thinks he is. Just because he can't keep his pants zipped doesn't mean that…"

Interrupting her he laughed then quickly said "Oh that's good. Just remember this is network television so watch your language. Listen for three tones, that's a warning that you're up next. Be ready and make sure your TV is turned down low."

Xoxo

The show resumed with all three of the guests and the two UpFront News commentators, Babs and James seated at a round conference table.

Babs smiled into the camera "Welcome back. In this part of the show we will be taking calls and reading emails that have been received. First off Daniel from Alabama writes…" She read as the screen showed the email.

_Superman is entitled to have a family. I feel that his children are going to be able to continue helping mankind in the future after Superman is gone, no one lives forever._

"Richard, Chloe is Superman mortal? It seems as if he has skirted death on several occasions, will he someday die? He certainly is aging well." Babs smiled and raised her eyebrows as she asked.

Richard couldn't help but laugh then cleared his throat. "I've asked him this myself. I know that Superman firmly believes he's mortal. It is very possible if not probable that he has a longer natural life span than a human."

Dirk huffed, "Just our luck."

"Anonymous caller from Michigan you are on the air please state your question."

"_Everyone knew that Lex Luther did some very evil things but he still spoke out against Superman and look what he got, sent into space forever. Is that what we should expect from the Man of Tomorrow and the Children of the Day After, their way or no way?" _

"_Yeah I agree that they are doing a good job now, but what is to stop them from taking over the world, a spanking from Super Dad? How do we know that they can be stopped if they go rogue? If Spiderman can turn bad then so can Mahe and Sasha El."_

Dirk leaned forward looking directly at Richard jabbing his finger on the table to make his point. "That is my feeling exactly! Just what could stop them? Do they share Superdaddy's weakness to Kryptonite?"

Richard stirred ever so slightly glancing at Chloe not sure just how much they should reveal but remembering how from the beginning Clark had wanted to reassure people he was stoppable if the need ever arose. He also remembered that Lois had addressed the question in the article just published. "I believe that question has been addressed in a feature article published today by our colleague Lois Lane in a special edition of the Daily Planet on newsstands now. From what I understand the children are not deathly allergic to Kryptonite as their father but their powers and abilities are negated with exposure."

"I would also like to address the whole Luthor thing. There was no cover up. Superman was totally upfront reporting exactly what happened. Heck he even provided a video record of the whole thing to the police that is in public record."

James finally spoke up. "I remember reporting on that, Luthor stole Superman's crystal starship and sent himself into space and I say good riddance!"

Dirk leaned back in his chair his body language speaking volumes. "Just how do we know that tape was authentic and not doctored to show what he wanted to present?"

Chloe shook her head, "Because that is not the type of man Superman is, that is what Luthor would have done."

"We'll take a commercial break then be back for more."

Xoxo

Lois had been watching and listening satisfied with how it was going but was getting tired of hanging on the phone. Looking at her feet she decided to take the opportunity to give herself a fresh coat of nail polish.

Xoxo

"Were back, Now to another email Mistressbabette51 writes…" James read the email as it scrolled down the screen.

_For Dirk … _

_Why do you distrust Kal-El so much?  
Don't you think he would have taken over the world by now? He could do that on his own..!  
Just where would your sorry ass be right now if it were not for Kal-El and his sacrifices for us humans? Why are you such an ahole?? _

Dirk shook his head and snorted. Raising his hands in mock bewilderment he responded. "I don't know why the world has given him such trust. If you ask me he's a walking time bomb waiting to blow. And believe me it is going to be bad news when he does." Shaking his head, he continued. "I'm not going to respond to the rest of that."

"Alright Caller You have a question?"

_"Yes, I have A question for Ms. Sullivan or Mr. White. Both of you have been reporters  
for a great metropolitan newspaper for some years. What's happened to the  
public's right to know? Don't we deserve to know if half-alien children walk  
among us? Aren't they a danger to our children if they attend the same  
school? For that matter, do they -attend- school? How do we know Superman  
has complied with the truancy laws? What about vaccinations required for  
public school attendance? How do you vaccinate super-children?"_

Richard took a breath and answered, "Working for a responsible metropolitan newspaper there are times when judgment calls for discretion. What is the greater good has to be weighted. Where does the public right to know supercede the individual's right to privacy, all questions that must be considered. I'm sure Superman has done or made every attempt to do the right thing in all of the other matters. Otherwise I'm sure someone would have reported the existence of super-children long ago."

Xoxo

Lois was painting her little toenail as the phone beeped three times in her ear startling her. The phone had been precariously held in place with her shoulder scrunched up pressing it to her ear. It lost its perch and dropped to the bed hitting the bottle of fingernail polish and spilling the liquid on the comforter. "Sh!t." She grabbed the dripping bottle running with it to the bathroom holding her hand under the bottle to prevent it from dripping on the carpet. Throwing the offending bottle in the trash she grabbed a handful of toilet paper. As she ran back to the bed she remembered the phone and lounged landing on her stomach as she grabbed for it and placed it back to her ear. She was still on hold. Feeling something sticky on her feet she looked down and realized that her toenails were sticking to the comforter. "Great!" Not only that, her fingers were sticking to her phone.

Xoxo

"Next caller. You have a question for our panel?"

"_Actually if I could, I have a question for Superman."_

Go ahead he's not here but perhaps he'll see this and respond."

The woman giggled, _"So Superman...you're apparently a superdad...so if you're so super in  
everything...are you super in bed too? She giggled crazily then the line went dead. _

Richard coughed trying to stifle a laugh. Chloe gave him a stern look.

Xoxo

Lois said aloud to herself snorting, "Great, don't tell me I have to follow that …

"Lets move on. Next caller you have a question?"

Lois froze "Um…ahem."

Behind her she heard Clark enter the bedroom from the hallway.

"Sorry wrong number?" She closed her phone giving him a sweet smile. "Hi honey you're home."

"Hmmm, I guess she was a little shy. Let's go to another email while they get the next caller ready."

Clark looked over his shoulder at the television listening to the commentator then looked back at Lois noticing the red stains on the bed next to her and that her hands, toes and even her phone was smudged with the same red whatever. "Lois what were you doing? What is that red stuff and did you just call into that show?"

"What show?"

Clark rolled his eyes not believing she would resort to trying to deny what she had so obviously been caught literally red handed doing.

He sighed and sat down on the bed but made sure to avoid the red sticky stuff. "There was no reason for you to call. I've been listening and Richard and Chloe are doing great. But you are right. I should have joined them on the show. I can't keep letting our friends clean up our messes."

Xoxo

James read the email as it scrolled down the screen. "Repmetsyrrah writes."

_Personally, I sympathize with Mr. Limbergh. Superman has not only repeatedly failed in his self-imposed duties to us but he has also drawn the whole world into a false sense of security only to break it again and again._

_  
You know the first event to which I am referring of course, Superman abandoning the world for five years on a selfish and fruitless quest, but no one else seems to have noticed the second. Did the world not have a right to know that there were other beings capable of such superhuman feats? Did we not deserve to know that there were not only aliens but half-breeds among us as well?_

_  
Another issue I am worried about is the welfare of these children. Superman is seen all over the world, night and day, when would he have time to properly raise a family let alone 'train' them as he claims to have done without putting them in danger? Moreover, when do these children go to school? When would they have time to form proper friendships with other children? Are other children safe from them? I for one would not want my son playing with children who could very easily break his arm without any effort, even if it was accidental._

_  
From  
A Concerned Mother_

Richard just smiled and shaking his head tried to address the questions poised. As he spoke he nodded to Chloe "My wife and I have three small sons and speaking as a doting father I can honestly say I would not hesitate for a second letting him take care of our children."

Just then there was a stir in the sound stage as word went round that there was a new guest that just appeared and asked to be allowed to join in. The two commentators looked at each other holding the earpieces listening to something that they were being told. "Um…I have just been informed that the man we're all talking about is here himself about to join us. He is being shown in as I speak."

As he entered the studio a woman on the outskirts grabbed his arm and started shouting out questions.

"_Do you have any more children? If so, how many and how old are they? Why did you keep them a secret for so long? Do they have all or some of your powers? You won't reveal their mother, but can you tell us if she's a human. Are they half-breeds? Do you plan on having any more children? _

He looked at her as he passed but gently removed her hand from his arm and kept walking. The camera had panned over to his entrance and captured it all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Superman."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Authors note:

Ha ha you are all just going to have to wait to see what he says.

Present Day will be continued in the next chapter

Thank you Thank you to:

apolloflare41060, Mistressbabette5, loverofteddy, Repmetsyrrah and JamesTKent

for their wonderful contributions.


	9. Superman Speaks

AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled - Chapter 7 Superman Speaks

Late May of the year 2013

Superman stood in place for several seconds as a podium was hastily placed a short distance from the table where the others sat now quiet, all waiting to see what would happen next. Stepping up to the podium he looked over at the group, his eyes trailing around at each of them in turn. His expression was stoic until his eyes connected to Richard's and then Chloe's. A hint of a smile formed then he looked down at his hands now palm down on top of the podium. Looking up directly into the nearest camera he began.

"First of all I would like to make it known that I have seen and heard most of what went on today including on this broadcast. I wish to thank Richard White and Chloe Sullivan who took it upon themselves to speak on my behalf but I feel the time has come for me to step out from behind well meaning spoke persons and address some questions directly. I believe the secretive nature of my life coupled with the existence of offspring has caused some people to have suspicion and apprehension as to my true motivations. I understand that and have long known it was bound to happen. What I do not understand and will _never_ condone are the maligning words being used that could affect the well being of my innocent children."

"Earlier this evening between reading my young daughter a bedtime story and kissing her goodnight I had to explain why some people on TV seemed to not like her when they had not even met her. She asked why they were calling her a half-breed like it was something really bad. It almost broke my heart when she asked me half in tears if she was an abomination." He looked down for a second then back up. Then clearly a more private message was spoken softly. "Sorry Dear, I didn't really think you were in the mood to hear that this evening. I'm even sorrier you're hearing it in this manner. Things are just unfolding too fast even for me today."

He took another deep breath obviously considering how to continue. "Ms Sullivan was right when she speculated that I might have believed for a time that I was human. I did in fact until I was almost seven years old. As I was growing up I dreamed of being a policeman or a fireman just like any little boy. But as I got older I kept getting stronger and faster and soon it was impossible to deny how different I was becoming. I was shocked when the only parents I'd ever known finally confided in me that they had found me amidst what looked like nothing more than a burned out meteorite and that they suspected I was not from Earth even though I appeared to be fully human."

He stopped momentarily looking down at the podium then looked back up and continued. "I remember looking up the word _alien_ in the dictionary. There are several meanings but I knew the ones that applied to me; extraterrestrial, unlike one's own, strange, creature from outer space, space invader. Oh and my young mind filled in several more images from the movies I'd seen or heard about from friends but hadn't been allowed to watch."

He looked down for a moment again as if remembering. "I was so horrified with what I thought I was that I ran away and hid in an old abandoned cave for over thirty-six hours. My parents were nearly overcome with worry about my safety but they were even more terrified of what would happen to me if my existence was discovered."

Smiling slightly at the memory he continued, "Just like any young runaway, when I got hungry enough I returned home to my parents and they helped me understand that I had never been and wasn't about to become some sort of creature from outer space. I was just a small boy lost and alone in a big universe in need of a new home and loving parents."

"As I got older I began to remember the heritage and the schooling that my alien parents had given me during my long trip here. In doing so I began to realize that I came from an advanced civilization of people who had overcome great obstacles on a harsh planet only to be doomed by the very sun that had previously sustained them. My birth Mother and Father's dying acts were to give me a chance at a life here on Earth. I have always felt it my duty not only to honor their sacrifices but also a responsibility to this my adopted home that I make the most of my life here by devoting myself to _serving_ mankind."

"That said I would now like to address some of the specific questions poised tonight. I will not now or in the future answer any questions that I feel poise a threat to the security or well being of my family. I have too many enemies who would not think twice about hurting them or using them to try and control or gain an upper hand with me."

"My wife and oldest child Mahe are both fully human. I was fortunate enough to have met and fallen in love with an amazing woman who accepted and loved me as I am. She was able to understand and look beyond the complexities that went along with sharing my life and has given me purpose like no other. I was astounded and thrilled that miracle of miracles my wife and I were given such an amazing gift that we were able to create children. I will not let the xenophobic people of the world convince me otherwise."

Smiling clearly at just the though he continued. "Mahe is a special child that came under our care with abilities of her own that are just now being fully realized. She is quite remarkable and perhaps the next evolution in human existence. Her abilities are linked to her being able to make use of normally dormant parts of the human brain and for a large part pertain to mental communication, telepathy, empathic abilities as well as an uncanny ability to cast illusions at will."

"Sasha and our two younger children are a blending of what I believe to be the best of two worlds." He shook his head slightly grimacing, "I could never think of them as half-breeds. That's such a derogatory term, hybrid is a better word. Richard White was correct, they do not share my deathly allergic reaction to Kryptonite but no one has cause to fear them, their powers _are_ immediately neutralized by exposure."

He looked over at Dirk Limbergh, "You Mr. Limbergh can search all you want. There is not even a slight possibility that there are other children of mine out there by any other women. While I'm at it I would like to add that I am completely devoted to my wife and children and would appreciate that fact being respected from now on. My wife usually thinks it funny but I'm more than tired of being fawned over like an unattached celebrity."

"I can't say that I was surprised that the Lord Kal-El incident was brought up. Again I would like to state that I acted with the best of intentions during the entire event."

He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath then looking back into the camera. "Perhaps it would help clarify what happened if I filled in a missing piece to that puzzle. I was not the only one… 'taken'." He took on an almost pained expression as he continued. "Sasha, who was quite young at the time, was also taken and it was made known to me in no uncertain terms that I would cooperate or die and Sasha would be used as the host body. Every decision I made was bent on not only protecting Earth but also on protecting my child from a fate that truly would have been worse than death." He sighed softly, "I find it rather ironic that if not for the fact that most of the other _aliens_ on that ship were peaceful and trustworthy that **none** of us would be here now."

He thought for a few seconds as he once again looked over towards Dirk then back to the camera, "As to Luthor's fate, I do blame myself for that. I knew he would have some form of Kryptonite ready to use in an attack. That was my reason for having Batman present to back me up. I certainly should have anticipated that he would attempt an escape in my starship once I was subdued. I simply underestimated him, as always and _he_ ended up paying for it." He sighed shaking his head as he looked down resigned.

"To answer a couple other questions, my children have all been vaccinated even though they are so far proving to be immune to human diseases and would not be carriers for the same reasons that make them immune. As far as education goes, I will tell you that Sasha is already fluent in over one hundred fifty languages and Mahe in at least thirty. They are also well versed in other subjects such as physics, anatomy and other sciences that are well beyond their years. All aimed at making them better able to help in any given emergency situation. The younger ones are already learning much more than would be expected for their ages as well. None of them lack for friends or playmates and NO ONE… has ever been hurt or put in danger due to interaction with them."

"It is true sometimes I'm away from my children more than I would like. There have even been times when I had to choose between disappointing them or fulfilling my other responsibilities. I honestly, don't see how that is different from any other working parent. Every parent has to make hard choices and make the most of what time they have. I would dare say due to the realities of my life and to the fact that I require very little sleep that I actually am able to spend more time with my children than most working fathers. Due to their uniqueness and their vast potential their mother and I feel they require and deserve all the time we can devote to developing them and we certainly see that they get it. There are other family members as well who play very important roles, even long dead ones. By using the very same teaching modules I benefited from as a baby they are being given all the opportunities to learn I have available to give them and that is above and beyond any traditional education."

"I believe that answers most of the questions. Please know that my reasons for secrecy have been and remain valid. If I'm to be free to help others I must know my loved ones are safe. That our two oldest are now able to join me publicly in helping others brought me great joy this morning. I know I will never be able to convince everyone of our well meaning, I've learned to accept that as a given over the years. I have never asked much, but I do ask you all to keep an open mind, being different is not a bad thing unless you make it so. That is what my human parents taught me and that is what my wife and I strive to teach our children. "

He smiled then the smile broadened, "I believe the potential for true greatness is born of love and it was _only_ the love for my family and the wondrous people of this planet that has sustained me time and again. How could I not want to multiply that love by passing it on to children who would be able to carry on my work? Isn't that what life is about? Leaving the world a better place than you found it? Leaving children to carry on your good works is a universal longing, one that exists beyond the boundaries of time and space that this planet occupies. You have only just begun to witness the El Legacy and Earth is the beneficiary to love's miracle."

He backed up slightly from the podium looking away concerned as if hearing something ominous. "I really have nothing else to add and I hear duty calling. Good night."

The room was silent as he disappeared and several long seconds after.

Xoxoxoxo

Authors note:

Sorry I had expected to have a section from the present to include with this chapter but I have had very limited time and energy to write. Rather than delay this any longer here it is.

Thank you SuzyQ I just got emails of all your great reviews.I would like to thank you for pointing out the mistake on Mahe's name. It is Mahe and I fixed it now thanks to your sure eyes.

If you want this story to continue, please review.


	10. Moving On

AIW The Kent Family Legacy Fulfilled - Chapter 8 - Moving On

Late May of the year 2013

Close to midnight Richard and Chloe arrived at the Kent house to pick up their kids, they had just gotten back from New York. Clark greeted them at the door. "Thanks, you two…I don't know how tonight would have turned out if you had not been there."

"Clark, it was nothing and besides you stole the show. The wires have been on fire since your appearance. It is about time you got a few things off your chest. I say more power to you and that seems to be the consensus so far."

Chloe spoke up, "I wanted to show you this. A viewer emailed it just after you left."

Delightful exposition. I now look forward to the El Legacy being fully manifest. What a  
wonderful phenomenon Kryptonian/Terran hybrid children (I did not say  
Kryptonian/"Human", because if the races are interfertile, they are by  
definition both "Human" -- one Sapiens, one Kryptonii).

JamesTK

"Well he _is_ right, but _I_ couldn't just come out and state that myself. If I had it very well might have inflamed the people who find fault with me for being an alien even more." Thinking back he continued, "I did practically suggest it during that whole cloning incident though, just not directly."

Richard nodded, "how did Lois take your little show?"

"How do you think I took it? I screamed and yelled at the television." Lois came up behind Clark wrapping her arm around her husband. "But how could anyone stay mad at this guy when he uses his secret weapons?"

"Secret weapons?" Chloe and Richard both voiced almost in unison and Clark just shrugged innocently.

"Those baby blues pleading understanding and the warmest arms this side of Mercury. Granted, I would have rather he called me up to Elina's bedside or at least told me face to face first but I understand why he didn't. I was already too mad about what was being said to act rationally. I've had a little time to calm down now."

"Good." Richard nodded, "Well it's late and there's school and work tomorrow. We better just get the boys and head home. We should all talk more tomorrow."

Xoxo

The next morning Clark and Jason returned after a quick morning rescue together. Jason sprinted upstairs to start getting ready for school. They had been lucky, the day before there had been no school at either the private school Jason still attended with his sister and the three White children or the nearby high school where Kala was a freshman. With less than two weeks left in the school year and finals looming the day had been a teacher's prep day.

Clark entered the kitchen to find Elina sitting at the breakfast bar with an empty bowl in front of her. Her hands and face around her mouth were smeared reddish-purple. Jonny was at the bar next to her looking upset.

"What's the matter Jonny, don't you like your cereal?"

"It got bugs. Don't want it."

"What?" Clark leaned over his small son looking into the bowl. "All I see is cereal with raisins mixed in. You've eaten raisins before. Did someone tell you they were bugs?" He looked suspiciously at Elina. Pouting the little boy nodded and motioned towards his sister.

"I didn't tell him they were bugs I only said they _looked_ like bugs."

"Why didn't mommy give you raspberries there's a whole bowl of them in the…" he stopped looking at the bowl in front of Elina and the evidence on her face. "Elina did you eat all of the raspberries?"

"Uh-huh. I shared. I was hungry and I didn't want any cereal, just raspberries."

"She gave me this many." Jonny said still pouting holding up three fingers. "Then Mommy gave me bugs."

Clark tried to keep a straight face as Lois came back into the kitchen with her suit jacket half on. "Oh good you're back have the kids finished?"

"Well, Elina has, but Jonny doesn't like bugs, but then I don't blame him I'm not particularly fond of them either."

"What bugs? What are you talking about?"

"Raisins, we don't much like raisins."

"Well evidently you've spoiled your children for raisins by giving them too many berries." She said sarcastically. "So I guess you'll just have to go get some more."

Lois rolled her eyes as she re-filled her travel mug with hot coffee and grabbed the almost cold English muffin from the toaster and spread a dab of butter on it, her idea of a well rounded breakfast.

Clark came around the counter stepping close to her smiling as he aimed his heat vision warming up the muffin in her hand melting the butter. "I enjoy spoiling my family."

Jason came into the kitchen moving to the beat of his 120G iPod and went straight for the refrigerator grabbing the gallon bottle of milk. He was about to put it to his lips when he noticed he was being watched so he invisibly grabbed a glass and poured it to the top. He pulled his earpieces out then asked. "What's for breakfast?"

Jonny pushed his bowl towards his brother. "You have this, I don't wantit."

Jason took one look, "Eck, I don't want that soggy cereal with raisins. I thought we had raspberries there was a whole bowl of them left from yesterday."

Elina pouted and mumbled, "I was hungry."

Clark shook his head then became a blur. He tossed a package of bacon to Jason who smiled knowing just what to do. In a manner of seconds a large bowl of fresh steaming scrambled eggs were on the nearby table with a plate of steaming bacon nearby. A few seconds later the toaster popped up four more English muffins as four more were put in their place to toast.

Lois, enticed by the aroma joined the boys at the table. "Kala, breakfast is ready. Hurry up or these three starving boys will eat it all." She called out amused. Elina climbed down from the barstool and took her seat at the table suddenly hungry again as her little brother wiggled in his chair wanting his plate filled.

The phone rang and Kala came rushing downstairs, "I'll get it."

Just as everyone was settling down to eat Kala joined them. Jason looked up, "Was that your boyfriend Matthew?" He snickered while taking a large portion of eggs and grabbing a whole muffin.

Lois and Clark looked at each other each trying to determine the other's reaction. "Matthew, who's Matthew and aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend?" Clark asked.

"Dad, I'm not too young I'm almost fifteen."

"And never been kissed I hope, just how old is he!"

Kala blushed and looked over to her mother for support. "He's sixteen and he's really cute."

Lois stayed quiet, still forming an opinion and wondering just how Clark was going to handle the situation anyway. _After all, he had been letting her fly all over the country with just Jason for ages. Granted he had most likely been keeping and eye and ear on them most of the time, but still. Yes, let him squirm, let him see how it feels_, she thought to herself.

Clark continued, "What is he, some kind of jock?"

"No! He was just elected President of the Junior Class for next year and also works on the school paper, his older brother Brandon was captain of the soccer and swim teams this year. They're both really smart and popular. I know Mathew from chess club and honor society. Jason's just teasing me, Matthew is _not_ my boyfriend." She emphasized.

"Yet!" Jason snickered between bites.

Making a face at Jason she continued. "He just said he wanted to ask me something today. That's all."

"You're hoping he's going to ask you to the Spring end-of-school dance." Jason piped in. Kala shot him a glance as she blushed and squirmed in her chair.

Clark shook his head. "Sorry but he's too old for you. You won't be fifteen for over six months. Only group dates till you're sixteen or at least till you're a junior."

"Daa-aad, he's not too old for me. School is over next week and I'm going to be a sophomore he's only one grade ahead."

Seeing her crestfallen face he softened, "Alright, but if he asks you tell him your parents want to meet him first and I will drive you both or one of his parents can drive or you can meet him at the dance. He's too young to be driving another minor."

Kala looked to her mom once again, surely she would understand, "Sorry, but I agree with your father on this one."

Xoxo

Soon the house was quiet. "Well Jonny we better make the most of the few days we have left before school is out. How about we fly to Chile and go berry picking?" The little boy jumped up and down in delight clapping happily. He loved when Daddy was all his no matter what they were doing but flying was the best.

Xoxoxo

As she dropped off the kids Lois caught Jason's arm, "You should keep an extra watch on Elina, Braden and the twins today. There is going to be a lot of talk and well, they're pretty young to be keeping such big secrets."

Jason leaned back into the car. "Don't worry Mom I've had a lot of practice keeping secrets. I'll make sure nothing is spilled by my little sister or our step-brothers."

Just as she was pulling away she saw Richard and Chloe's car pulling up. They waved acknowledging each other and she headed on to the high school to drop off Kala. "Like I just told Jason, be careful today. There's liable to be a lot of talk and speculation today especially among the teenagers and you _are_ Clark Kent and Lois Lane's daughter. They might suspect you have an inside track."

"I know Mom. I'll be extra careful. I know how important it is to keep our identities a secret."

"Oh and honey… good luck with Matthew."

"Mo-mmm!"

Xoxo

Kala went into the school with butterflies in her stomach. Seeing her best friend Ashley she waved. The two met up then continued walking towards their first classroom talking excitedly. Kala almost gushed as she told her friend about the call from Matthew that morning. As they rounded a corner Mathew and a couple of his friends were coming from the other direction right towards them.

"Kala, good I was hoping to catch you before school. I wanted to ask you something important."

Kala smiled hardly containing her excitement looking over at her friend who egged her on. "Yes." She said trying to look older than she was and not look dorky or needy like she felt.

"Um, with all the excitement yesterday, you know with Superman's kids, well, I thought maybe your mother and father could help set up an interview for the school paper. You know, it's the final edition for the year and it would be really great to interview them, um or at least Mahe cause um, well looks like she's high school age after all." He shrugged and shuffled slightly as if nervous.

Kala's smile faded as she listened to him trying to hide her hurt and disappointment. "Oh, …I guess I can ask. But I don't know what they'll say, it's not like they're Superman's press agents. Sorry, I'm going to be late to class." She stepped around him and quickly headed off without looking back.

Ashley shook her head, "For someone who is supposed to be so smart, that was really dumb. Boys!" She stomped off to join her friend.

"What?" he grimaced, "What did I do?" He shrugged to his buddies totally clueless.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

June 2007

It was the first day of the kid's three week vacation at the farm. Clark had been with them all day enjoying the solitude and freedom the farm offered them. Lois had stayed in Metropolis and would join them for the weekends and for the second week. The plan was for Clark to commute back and forth staying at the farm till the kids went to bed then he would join Lois in the city.

The first night as he was tucking Jason in the little boy inquired, "How come Mommy doesn't want you to train us?"

"Mommy is just worried about you two, but mostly about Kala trying to be like the two of us."

"Kala and I just wanta be superheroes like you Daddy."

Clark smiled. "I know, but Kala could get hurt so easy. Even with the force shield you and I are going to have to make sure to keep her safe. Are you up for that?"

Jason nodded his head proudly but then a shadow fell over his face as he took on a concerned look before asking. "Daddy, what does it feel like to be hit by a bullet?"

Clark held his breath; under the circumstances he didn't like that Jason was thinking of such a question and that the little boy appeared to be personally scared by the idea bothered him even more. He answered hesitantly, "Well, it only tickles me and sometimes I have to concentrate to keep a straight face and keep from laughing. But don't you go getting any ideas, we don't even know if you _can_ stop a bullet and we do _not_ need to find out for a long long time."

At that he leaned forward brushing aside the fringe of hair and kissed the little boy's forehead. "Goodnight, Grandma will be in to kiss you in a couple minutes."

"Gdnite Daddy."

"Goodnight Jason. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Xoxo

Clark flew home only having to stop for one rescue, a car that was traveling much too fast with a teenager at the wheel. Lucky he was able to prevent an accident and ended up giving the teen a ride home airborne no less with the teen still in his car. The teen's parents were more than surprised and glad he had given their son an important lesson in safety.

Entering the window Clark found Lois waiting for him in the bedroom with candles and a bottle of wine cooling in a bucket of ice. He did a double take when he saw her standing in the shadows in a sexy and revealing long black negligee and …long blond hair gleaming in the faint candlelight.

"Um, what's going on?"

"I just though you might like a little excitement, a sexy shapely blond perhaps."

"Um. I have plenty of excitement in my life. I don't need a sexy blond."

Lois sided up to him raking her hands through his hair seductively but he stiffened up almost backing out of her embrace. "What's, wrong. Don't you like me like this? Haven't you ever dreamed of making love to a sexy blond?"

"Lois, I don't _want_ a sexy blond. I want _you, My Lois_. _You_ are my dream woman just the way you are. You don't need to use that earpiece to be sexy to me. I could never love anyone the way I love you."

Lois looked into his eyes. "You really mean that literally don't you. What would you have done if I had stayed with Richard? You told me then that you would move on with your life."

He smiled shaking his head softly, "I lied. You are my life."

"But you would have been alone." She had never really understood that until this very moment.

"No, you had already given me Jason. I would have been lonely for you but never alone."

Lois pulled the earpiece out and slowly embraced him as she returned to _His Lois_. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She was almost overcome with emotion but somehow held the tears back.

"You loved me back, all of me and just as I am."

Xoxo

Towards the end of the first week Clark and the two older kids were in the front yard practicing various defensive moves. Bruce had dropped by for a visit and was watching Clark while he gave the kids a lesson in personal defense. Martha was sitting with Ben in the porch swing with nine month old Elina in her lap who was clapping happily along with their cheers.

Every few minutes Bruce would snicker, then he finally spoke up. "Good thing you don't have to depend on your martial arts skills."

"What, my martial arts skills are fine. What's wrong with them?"

Shrugging, "Well, for starters, your stance is all wrong. Need I go on?"

"Well, then maybe you should train them in Martial arts instead of me."

"Well, maybe I should. I could do a lot more through job than you. Did you ever even actually study marital arts? I mean besides books or movies."

"Hrumph, I never really needed to. So did I just hear you offering to train them?" He smiled winking at his mom.

"Wait a minute. Is that why you invited me out here? Huh? Well, you got me." He shook his head realizing he had just been played. "Sure, I'll teach your kids martial arts. Heaven knows _you_ can't. You overgrown muscle bound boy scout." He half laughed as he joined them. "Here today but from now on at my place where I have the proper setting and equipment."

Xoxoxo

The next week when Lois was there the family sat around the table over dinner. Kala looked up thoughtful, "Daddy, people call you Superman what are they going to call us?"

"That's a good question. I suggest you think about it and come up with ideas you like or I can help if you want. But…" He raised his eyebrows looking over at Lois, "I suggest you leave your mom out of it or no telling what she'll come up with."

"Pheff, you could've just told me your name when I asked. It's not my fault _Superman_ just stuck."

Xoxo

Late December 2007/ Early January 2008

Joshua and Taylor White made their appearance on December 28, 2008. Identical twins born ten minutes apart.

A couple weeks after the twins were born Chloe complained she had absolutely nothing to wear so she and Lois headed out to the mall to shop leaving the men in charge of all five kids for the very first time. Deciding the twins needed some fresh air Richard and Clark decided on a walk to the park. With Elina and Braden bundled up and settled into a double stroller together and the nearly newborn twins bundled into their brand new fancy runner's double baby stroller they took off. Jason and Kala ran ahead a short ways with Einstein weaving back from time to time so as not to get too far ahead.

A couple women stopped the men admiring the children and especially the little blue bundled babies. Oh what adorable twins and two sets I see." One of them said bending over the newborns to get a better look.

Richard grinning from ear to ear responded quickly, "Well actually the twins are mine and so is the little boy there." He said motioning to Braden.

"Oh, we just naturally thought…"

"Its all right, we get that a lot actually." He shrugged still grinning proudly. "Our families are really close, and the kids all spend a lot of time together almost like siblings."

Just then Kala came running up to Clark with Jason right behind her with the dog. "Daddy, can you take Einstein while we play on the swings?"

"Sure honey." He smiled taking the leash from her then looked back up at the women. "Those two are mine along with this one. We both have three, but I'm lucky enough to have two sweet little girls made of sugar and spice." At his last words he knelt down and tickled Elina making her giggle and squirm in the stroller, reminding Richard that the friendly competition between them was still on.

Xoxo

A little over a year and a half later on July 20th, 2010 the Kent family was blessed with little Jonathan Samuel Kent.

Xoxo

Holding his newborn son the first time just after his birth Clark realized this baby would be their last he knew in his heart his family was complete. He even accepted the fact without further question knowing he was more than blessed with the children he and Lois had already been given. Besides he could always spoil Richard's kids and Jimmy's wife was now expecting their first. Maybe they should consider letting her into the club. He even gave the though justification thinking it wasn't fair for Jimmy to have to continue hiding the secret from his wife.

The newborn cooed drawing his attention back. Lois sighed from the bed nearby. She watched the father and son bond silhouetted by the window remembering what he had missed with Jason nine years earlier.

Xoxo

The first night home with the newborn Elina kept crawling into Clark's lap claiming him as her own. As the well wishers began to leave she had pushed the baby carrier where he lay asleep towards Chloe as Richard gathered the nineteen month old twins in his arms. "Your baby." She said several times.

Chloe answered. "No honey, that's your little brother. He stays here with your family."

"No boys, your baby." She again pushed the carrier towards Chloe.

Clark bent down scooping her up into his arms as Lois picked up Jonny from the carrier. "Elina, that's our baby, just like you."

"Don't want baby." She shook her head and pouted.

"Remember, we explained to you that a new baby was coming. This is your baby brother Jonny. But you're still our baby girl."

"My daddy." She hugged him close not wanting to let go the rest of the evening, crying when he had to leave suddenly when duty called him elsewhere.

Xoxo

After the house quieted down and all the kids had finally gone to sleep Clark sat in the rocking chair with his newborn son Jonny sleeping in his arms. "Clark we have a bassinette."

Clark looked up smiling at her not lost on the repeated phase and took his turn wondering if she remembered what came next. "I know but this is better."

She laughed out loud then cringed holding her stomach in pain. Then taking her turn, just changing the words slightly after all it had only been a little over three years and she did remember what she'd said. "You're going to have him spoiled just like Elina and he's not even thirty-six hours old yet!"

"I'll just spoil him tonight." He finished the game.

"Yeah right, now where have I heard that before?" She rolled her eyes accepting the inevitable.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author comments:

Reviews are so nice and certainly help with the plot bunnies.

BTW I would like to thank JamesTKent for the email that I included at the start of this story. I liked what he said so very much that I just had to include it. I did change it just slightly and dropped the 'ent' at the end of his user Id for obvious reasons.


End file.
